More than a memory
by SweetGA07
Summary: Remembering is always hard but sometimes a lot harder for others. Andrew "Test" Martin Oneshot..


**Hey everybody. I came up with the idea for this one shot while watching a video of Test today. I got so many ideas. I didn't know if I should make it into a chapter or just a one shot. I did a one shot with the song broken by seether ft. amy lee. I hope you guys enjoy this one shot. I will admit to you that I was crying when I was writing this story. I miss him so much in the wrestling industry. I can't believe it's almost been a year. But this is my way of dealing with the loss of one of my favorite wrestlers. But enough of about me. I only own the OCs that aren't in the wrestling business. But I hope you guys enjoy this. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy...R.I.P Andrew "Test" Martin you will be forever one of the greatest. You were taken WAY to soon.**

* * *

"It's hard to believe that you are gone." Destiny said looking at the grave stone in front of her. "When I heard the news I was hoping and praying that they were meaning another person with your name." She added gently touching the cold grey head stone.

The wind blew slightly as if it was answering her or trying to tell her she was being comforted.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come here." Destiny said as she sat down slowly next to the head stone. "I can't believe that you are actually gone." She added in a sad tone.

A tear quickly slid down her cheek causing the brunette to quickly wipe it away as if somebody was watching her and she didn't want them to see. Destiny looked around the cemetery at the other plots around the grave she was at.

"I can't believe that you are seriously gone Andrew." Destiny said looking at the small picture that was in the circle on the grave stone. "I am so sorry that it took me so long to get down here." She added.

She wiped a few tears away from her cheeks and tried to control them as she looked at her cell phone.

"I remember the first time I met you. It's hard to believe that was almost ten years ago." Destiny said looking out into space with a smile on her face.

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**~*Flash Back*~**

"I'm sorry." Destiny said trying to avoid eye contact with the person she had bumped into.

She was too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"It's ok." said a male voice.

He grabbed a hold of her elbow pulling her up from the snow that she had fallen in.

"I'm sorry about that I should have looked where I was going." Destiny said still trying to avoid his eyes.

"Didn't your parents tell you that it was polite to look at somebody when you are talking to them?" the man asked.

Destiny slowly looked up to meet the blue eyes of a man who was nearly almost a foot or so taller then her.

"It's ok like I like."

Destiny nodded at the man quickly grabbed her pocket book from the snow bank and looked around breathing heavy so you could see her breath.

"I'm Andrew."

"Hello Andrew." Destiny said looking up at him with a slight smile. "I'm Destiny." She added.

Andrew returned her smile as she went back to looking around.

"I'm not from here can you tell me the way to the Regent night club." Destiny said looking up at him.

He let a small laugh slip past his lips causing Destiny look at him and almost shiver. Quickly pretending to be cold she tightened her jacket around her body.

"I'm actually headed that way." Andrew said with a laugh. "I'm the bartender there." He added.

"Really? My friends told me to meet them there." Destiny said nodding at him. "I am from out of town so I had no clue where to go." She added.

**~*End of Flash back*~**

"Remember that night Andrew?" Destiny said laughing just a bit. "I was supposed to go home with my friends but you talked me into staying with you at the bar until you closed up. We didn't leave that place until eight the next morning. You told me that it was your last night working there because you had gotten a job with the WWE." She added.

The wind blew causing her to smile just a bit as her hair flew up around her face.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

"Andrew, I am so sorry that I didn't come back here when you asked me too." Destiny said looking around trying to calm her nerves. "You told me you needed me and I just told you I didn't have the time. I am so sorry about that." She added.

Tears quickly started to fall down her cheeks causing them to sting because they were raw.

"You were always there when I need you but I couldn't take the time out to come be with you the time you need me." Destiny said shaking her head. "I am so sorry Andrew." She added.

**~*Flash Back*~**

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

"I love you." Destiny said looking at the man she had been dating for almost six years.

"I love you too." Andrew said touching her face.

Destiny smiled at him as she pulled him down to her level causing him to laugh and smile. She kissed his forehead then his nose then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You are my Destiny." Andrew said looking at him. "You and me all the way." He added.

"I hope so big guy." Destiny said looking at up at him. "You mean the world to me even after the time you caused me to fall in the snow." She added.

"Hey you had hand in that one." Andrew said giving a small smile. "You just wanted to bump into the hot blonde coming your way." He added laughing.

Destin laughed at him causing him to laugh at her reaction. He put his arm around her waist pulling her small body tighter his larger build.

"I don't you to go." Destiny said looking up at him.

"I know and either do I." Andrew replied kissed her head as he held her tighter.

The intercom called for his flight causing Destiny to sigh as he loosened his hold to her. She caught his hand before he could let go completely as he held onto her stomach.

"I love you Andrew." Destiny said looking up at him. "So much." She added.

"I love you Destiny too more then you will EVER no." Andrew replied looking down at her at her level. "You hold the key to my heart baby I promise I am not going any where." He added.

**~*End of Flash Back*~**

"Funny, how things work huh?" Destiny said with a small laugh. "After we said our good byes in that airport the fights started to happen." She added.

She looked down at her lap as was still propped up against the stone with the wind blowing.

"I know, it was my entirely fault." Destiny said looking at the picture. "I was so scared that any moment you would leave me for somebody you were working with. I was just scared to death. I picked fights with you hoping that you would tell me that you did something wrong and I would be right. But you never did. You loved me and I was too young and too selfish to see it." She added.

**~*Flash Back*~**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

"What do you mean it's over?" Destiny said looking at Andrew with tears falling down her face. "You said that we were in this together." She added.

"I can't deal with it anymore Destiny." Andrew said throwing clothes into his bag. "Look Destiny, for the past few months every time when I get back we fight. I am tired of fighting with you." He added.

Destiny looked at him with sad eyes hoping she could beg him to stay.

"Please Andrew." Destiny said grabbing some of his clothes from his bag holding them tightly to her chest. "Baby please I'm sorry! I'll be better. Please!" She added.

Andrew looked at her then looked down then quickly went back to putting things into his bag. He grabbed the few clothing items from her grip causing Destiny cry even harder as he kept putting things into his bags. She stood up from the bed and put her arms around her waist as if she was holding herself.

"I am sorry." Andrew said looking at her. "I can't do this anymore. I love you I truly do Destiny but I am not in love with you anymore." He added.

When the words left his mouth she just slowly went to the floor crying harder. She looked up at Andrew who was staring down at her with blank expression on his face. Destiny watched him walk out of the room they shared without a second glance.

"ANDREW!" Destiny shouted with tears falling down her face as the front door slammed.

**~*End of Flashback*~**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

"I am sorry for the fights." Destiny said nodding at him. "I just wish that I could have done something to make you see that I was sorry then and I'm so sorry now." She added.

She slowly stood up as she saw her friend walking towards her with a smile on her face. Destiny looked at her with a smile.

"Andrew." Destiny said turning to look at the picture. "I am so sorry that you didn't get meet this special person." She added.

Destiny quickly grabbed the small toddler from her friend's arm. The small child looked at her mom with bright blue eyes and bouncy curly hair.

"Andrew, I want you to meet your daughter Gia." Destiny said with a small smile. "I am so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner about her. I wanted so many times to tell you that you were a father but I was so scared that you would reject her because of the actions of me. I am so sorry that I didn't." She added as the tears fell as she kissed her daughter's head.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone**

Destiny thanked her friend who nodded at her and walked away from the mother and daughter. Destiny turned around once more and bent down slowly and put her baby girl on her knee.

"Gia." Destiny said getting her little girls attention. "See that man right there? He is your daddy." She added.

Gia turned her to make it seem like she was actually understanding what her mom was pointing too and let out a small giggle and squeal causing Destiny to look at her.

"Tell him that your name is Gia Christy Martin." Destiny said looking at him. "She will know who her father is. She will know how wonder he was. She will know that you loved her even though you didn't meet her. "She added.

The wind blew causing Gia to giggle and clap her tiny hands onto the stone. Destiny stood up and smiled as she put her daughter on her hip.

"Andrew I know that you will her guarding angel." Destiny said with a small smile. "You were always there for me and now I'm asking you to be there for our daughter. I know you didn't meet her and I am so sorry you didn't know." She added.

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

Gia looked at her mom and wiggled down and onto the grass just beside the grave stone. Destiny smiled as she noticed that her daughter looked more and more like her father then her. Gia turned her attention back to her mom then looked at the stone in front of her with a curious face then let out a small giggle as if somebody was kissing her all over.

"Thank you." Destiny said looking at her daughter.

Gia kissed the head stone then turned to her mom who picked her up. Destiny looked at her and kissed her cheek gently causing the window to blow once more letting Destiny know her answer.

"I love you Andrew still." Destiny said with a small smile.

Destiny laughed a small bit as Gia turned her attention to the place they were walking away from and blew a kiss. Destiny looked at her friend a smile on her face.

"He is more than just a memory." Destiny said turning around as they reached the car to see the grave. "He is the man who gave me very special gift, my daughter. Thank you Andrew for everything." She added.

She put Gia into her car seat and strapped her in tightly as her friend returned into the car. Destiny turned around with a small smile on her face as she looked towards Andrew's grave once more.

"You need me? I'm here no matter what." A voice whisper causing Destiny smile and let a few more tears slide down her face this time not wiping them off.

"Thank you Andrew." Destiny said just above a whisper. "I love you." She added as the wind blew.


End file.
